Making Memories
by Twilightlvrfreak
Summary: After all the stress that just passed in the end of Breaking Dawn, Edward and Bella have a special night. And then a special first trip to the zoo the next day. HORRIBLE AT SUMMARIES just R&R. Rated M for caution. It has some lemon but not too much.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for coming to check out my story.

I would say this is a little bit after Breaking Dawn. Not too long because Renesmee still looks young.

SUMMARY: After all the stress that just passed in the end of Breaking Dawn, Edward and Bella have a special night. And then a special first trip to the zoo the next day. HORRIBLE AT SUMMARIES just R&R. Rated M for caution. It has lemon but not too much.

DICLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER…. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.

Making Memories

***Bella's POV***

"Good Night Nessie," I said kissing her forehead, she reached up to get yet another hug. I picked her up into my arms squeezing her tight against my chest.

"I love you momma." She said, my dead heart still swelled when I heard her, _my daughter_, say that. I set her down in her crib giving her another quick kiss.

"I love you too sweetheart." I walked to the doorway where my husband, her father was waiting for his turn, "Your, turn," I whispered to Edward. He was at her crib in a split second. He leaned down and gave her a kiss and a quick hug, and laid her down.

He started to hum her lullaby. It is so perfect, if my heart were to still be beating it would have stuttered.

Renesmee was soon asleep. He whispered, "I love you," and brushed her cheek lightly with his fingertips. They were so beautiful together. He loved her more than anything, she was the daughter he thought he could never have.

He walked back over to me and put his arm around my waist, I leaned into him. He swung my legs up into his arms, I gave a little shriek in surprise and excitement. He carried me into our bedroom.

I started kissing him fiercely and he pulled me closer to him. I had my fingers tangled in his hair and I was pulling myself closer to him. He all of the sudden pulled back a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked; we never pull away.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a swim…"

"Oh," It took me a fourth of a second to decide. "Sure." I smiled and for once he seemed dazzled.

He set my feet down but didn't let go of my waist, hugging me close to him. We walked out to out little pond and we quickly took our clothes off, I was done before him, because of my newborn strength. An idea quickly popped into my head. I pushed him in, when he still had his pants on. I ran towards him as fast as I could, I pushed hard on his chest and he started to fall in, But I didn't get my hands back from his chest fast enough, and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in with him.

We surfaced laughing.

"That was no nice." Edward laughed.

"Welll it was not nice for you to pull me in with you."

"Oh, that was just payback."

"Ah, well then I don't see any reason to keep fighting about it."

"Me either," and he started kissing my wildly. I ripped his wet, soggy, water soaked pants off and threw them up onto the ground next to the pond.

We were underwater entangled together. I was still in awe of how perfect his body was around mine. My hands traced his chest and I could feel him doing the same.

I was ecstatic, I didn't want to stop. Our lips hardly ever left each others. I was like we were one. And I think in those moments we were.

We didn't part until we knew Renesmee would be waking up soon. And at that point Edward carried me out of the pond still kissing me passionately. He dried me off with lingering hands. And then as quick as possible he dried himself. Then her picked me up again and I squealed in delight. He carried us through our room and into the massive closet that was bigger than our room itself. We got dressed as fast as possible and we laid down on our bed cuddling. Not talking much, just remembering our wonderful night. We stayed like that until we heard Renesmee waking up and call us.

"Momma? Daddy?"

We were there in a second and lifted her out of the crib and hugged her tightly to us. She was the symbol of I and Edward's love for each other.

"Why is your hair all wet Momma?"

"Oh, um Daddy and I went swimming last night."

"Oh, you're so lucky you don't have to sleep." She sighed her little shoulders shrugging.

"We are, aren't we." I glanced up at Edward and smiled. He smiled my favorite crooked smile back.

"Are you ready to go see your Aunt Alice and Rosalie, and Uncle Jasper and Emmett, and Grandma and Grandpa, and Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Yeah!" she bounced up and down in my arms.

"Ok!" I said, "Let's get you dressed." I dressed her in a pink dress and some little pink tennis shoes.

"Let's go." I said and she climbed up on my back. We met Edward where he was reading Romeo and Juliet. He put the book down, smiled hugely, and took my hand. We ran out the door into the light rain to go to the main house.

I was excited to get there too because we had a surprise for Renesmee. We were going out of the house and do something today.

**A/N: This is a second chapter to this and I will be posting the second chapter ASAP. I have only gotten an idea for a second chapter….but I u have an idea of a good idea for another chapter…then TELL ME and I will use it…if it makes sense and I can fit it in….i will credit you on that chapter!!!!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS!!!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN A **_**REVIEW!**_** I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS AND I WILL REPLY TO ALL OF THEM, U TAKE UR TIME I WILL TAKE MINE. Oh and the longer the review u leave the longer the reply from me will be!**


	2. Renesmee's First Trip to the Zoo

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it has been SOOO long since I posted the first chapter….but as I said before this story wasn't my priority and I would just be posting chapters whenever I had the chance to type between Back to Forks chapters…**

**Ok sooo this chapter is Renesmee's first trip to the zoo! Obviously….lol hence the title…..okkk sooo yeah….there really isn't much to say about it….but imagine the stuff that could be turned suspicious at a zoo when your there your first time, and have hardly ever been in pubic, there are lots of things that can happen!!! **

**I based the zoo in this story and the zoo I have grown up going to….sooo yeah….if you can somehow be brilliant enough to recognize this zoo….tell me! And I will tell you if it's the right zoo!**

**Ok so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! I want to get more reviews on this!!! How about we get the review number up to 10 if we can….that's only 7 reviews!!! C'mon 7 of you readers can review!!! PLEASE!!! IT'S THE ULTIMATE HAPPINESS FOR A WRITER!!!! **

**Oh, and one more last thing….i am sorry this isn't the best written….i wrote this like a year ago…I do not know why…and I couldn't write for crap then….sooo yeah….i hope I helped it enough typing it up that it will be good….**

**Oh and DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS!**

Making Memories- Renesmee's first trip to the zoo

"Where are we going Daddy?" Nessie wondered for the umpteenth time.

"I'm not going to tell you," Edward chuckled.

Nessie sighed, "How about you tell me where we are going Momma?" Nessie asked me, more like demanded, she had learned a lot from her Aunt Alice.

"I'm not going to tell you either." Nessie pouted. "Mwahahahahaha," I jokingly laughed evilly.

"PLEEEAAAASE!?!?!?!?!" Nessie screamed, her voice ringing in the only second of silence since we got in the car.

"Edward, we should tell her. She is _obviously_ not going to be patient." I murmured.

"No," Edward sarcastically growled.

"Please Daddy? Please? PLEASE?" Nessie pouted.

I could tell Edward's defense was weakening, he was going to crack, but then he spotted something ahead, and I could tell his defense thickened.

"No use, we are almost there." He smiled.

Oh, I could see it now, the zoo, thank god, we are actually almost there.

"REALLY?!?!?!" Nessie screeched, "Can I see it??"

"We can, you can't, sorry sweetheart." I laughed at her sullen expression.

"Grrrrrrrr…" Nessie growled, she was definitely not the patient type, she never has, since even before she was born.

Edward laughed, at the thoughts I had tried really hard to share with him about our daughter. _She is a lot like you actually._ I sent him, he looked at me a smirked, thanks, he mouthed.

"Nessie, you will be able to see it in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1."

"WE ARE GOING TO THE ZOO?!?!?!?!?!!!!" Nessie giggled and screamed and bounced up and down in my lap, she always rode in my lap, it was the safest way for her anyway.

"How do you know what it is…??" I asked suspiciously, she had never been hear before, never near here before, so how did she know?

"Jacob," Nessie said curtly, like that explained everything, and it did, but I wanted her to tell me, so I kept on asking her questions.

"Why'd he tell you?" I chided.

"I asked him." Nessie said calmly. I could see something guilty in her chocolate brown eyes, it was probably because she knew that Jacob would tell her anything.

"Oh? Why?"

"Why what?" She tried to change the subject.

"Why did you ask him?"

"I asked him where we were going." She said embarrassed, she looked out the window.

"Really!" I said sarcastically, teasing her. "I thought you were really that impatient."

As I said before, I thought she was impatient…she really isn't, she is a very patient girl, so I had known something was up from the moment she started asking and pestering us.

"Aw, I didn't fool you?"

"Nope, but especially not Daddy."

"Oh." Her face fell a little at her little success at fooling us.

"It's ok sweetheart. We know he would give you anything you want, so, really, we weren't surprised," Edward said brushing a curl from her cheek.

"We're here!" I sang. Nessie bounced up and down, squealing in delight.

"Nessie did Jacob explain to you how these animals aren't food?"

"Yup! I'm not to eat any animal or blood today." She frowned, "I'm only allowed to eat _human food._" She pouted.

"Sorry, Ness." I swiftly kissed her cheek.

"You ready?" Edward asked.

"Yup!"

"The let's go." We got out of the car and started to walk what would seem like a mile to a human to the gate. Edward put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me tight. He kissed the top of my head, then Nessie's.

We bought our tickets for the zoo, and a couple animal shows that were going on through-out the day. We started in the Butterfly house, Nessie started to try and catch them like at home, but we quickly told her that these butterflies were to not catch. We moved on from the butterfly house and went and saw the otters. They were playing in the water, so adorable, Nessie loved them, she thought they were so cute. I saw Edward go over to the little souvenir booth and buy her a stuffed otter. He gave it to her outside of the otter house thing, and she loved it, she walked to the next exhibit squeezing it to her chest. The next exhibit was the amphibian house, she had fun in there, looking at all the frogs, and toads, and mud puppies, and what not, she tapped on the glass and we told her no, that it bothers them. There was some hands on stuff in the amphibian house, including a little cave thing, for the kids to go in and some frog sound buttons, and there was a walk in rainforest, and she had fun in there. We left the amphibian house and started walking towards the reptile house. We walked in and walked around, Nessie wasn't too interested in the snakes and lizards. We walked back to the Lions and Tigers and Bears (Oh my!). She loved it when they roared. But I knew it was just Edward provoking them from the other side of the exhibit, he had walked away, with some lame excuse when we got to the exhibit. But, it made Nessie happy when they roared and got all riled up. He walked back over to us when we made it to the Monkeys and Chimps.

"Hey Momma! I climb in trees like Monkeys don't I?"

I laughed, "Yes you do sweetheart." Edward chuckled next to me.

We moved onto the wolves. Nessie enjoyed them. She knew enough about werewolves to know a lot about wolves.

"Momma why are the wolves so small? And why are they in human form?"

"Oh, these wolves aren't like Jacob, these are actually animals, they never were or are human, they are so small because they aren't werewolves," Edward squatted and whispered to her.

"Ohhh…" Nessie said.

We moved from the wolves to the Kangaroos they were fun too, they had a special thing, in which we got to walk through the exhibit and see them. There was this thing at the beginning with different measurements. Kids were supposed to jump and see how far they would go, they were supposed to try to jump as far as the kangaroo, but it was humanly impossible to do that.

Nessie read the sign as I did, I saw her squat and then push off from the ground, oh crap, she will make it to the end, if she wants to and why wouldn't she want to, it's the point of the thing. Edward and I seemed to have the same thought at the same time, and we went as quick as humanly possible and caught her uppers arms, pulling her out of the air. We made it look natural by swinging her between us.

"Nessie sweetie you can't do that in public, no human would be able to make that jump, the point of it was to show kids how far and powerfully a kangaroo can jump. You have to be a little more careful with that, if you were to make the jump the humans would know something was up." Edward whispered as we walked down the exhibit.

"oh, oops. Sorry Mamma and Daddy, I won't do it again, I will be more careful."

We walked out of that exhibit and followed the sidewalk to the polar exhibit. We followed the long path outside, looking at the arctic foxes, and the snowy owl, as we passed them. We went by the large space where the polar bears were, Edward and I saw one in the distance, hard for human eyes to see, Nessie would be able to see it, if she were a little higher up, as if he read my mind, which he couldn't Edward swung Nessie up to sit on his shoulders. She entwined her fingers in his hair, holding on, and she looked out at the polar bear.

"Momma! Momma! I see it! I see the polar bear!" She whispered, this time realizing that it was the vampire in her enabling her to see it and that is was too far away for a human to see.

I laughed at her happiness in seeing the animals she had read about in books and seen on TV oh so many times. She was just so happy, and her happiness was infectious, Edward nor I could stop smiling.

Edward pulled her down from his shoulders and placed her back on the ground, taking her hand that wasn't yet still clutching the stuffed otter.

We went into the building that was half windows into the underwater section of the exhibit. In this part the Seals were swimming around. Nessie loved the seals too, and when the zoo keeper let her pet the seal skin, she giggled in delight at how soft it was. I saw Edward sneak off to go buy her a soft seal plush toy. Great, so now he will not only spoil me, but he will spoil her as well, spend large amounts of money on her. I swear he will be the cause of the Cullen's going poor someday.

We moved along the exhibit into the underwater tunnel, it was a large glass tunnel that was underneath the water the seals and polar bears were swimming in.

We walked about halfway when Nessie stopped and stood on one of the benches that lines the edges of the tunnel. There were two seals here that were playing around, darting around the different walls and supports for the fake ice on the surface. Nessie laughed and laughed at their playing.

Edward pointed upward at the top of the tunnel for me to look. There sitting on the tunnel, right above us was a large polar bear, except all we could see of it was its butt. I tapped Nessie, and told her to look up, as soon as she spotted the polar bear butt, she burst into hysterical bell like laughter pointing up. It was so adorable, everyone in the tunnel turned to look to see what it was. Other kids around her that looked up and saw it starting laughing as well. It was quite funny, I guess to the children.

As we moved on, exiting the tunnel there were these walls of ice, all the kids were placing their hands on it, trying to see how long they could hold it there, then pulling their wet hands back to see their hand prints in the ice. Nessie caught on quickly and did the same as they did. But she, being used to the icy temperature of our skin held it there and her hand melted the ice faster with her higher temperature. I could see her hand getting too deep in the ice than a normal human could I pulled her back and told her why she had to stop, she quickly understood and stopped.

"Momma, Daddy? Why don't you try?"

We shouldn't though, I mean our cold temperature won't melt the ice, nothing will happen, people will notice. Oh, I know what to do.

I placed my hand on the ice, and pulled it back fairly quickly. "It is just too cold for me! Your so brave to hold your hand on there that long!" I said loud enough so the people would hear. I lowered my voice so that only she would hear me now, "Daddy and I's skin wont melt the ice it will sit there and do nothing, our temperature is too low to do more than that."

"Oh, right, sorry momma."

"It's okay darling."

Again as we walked away from this exhibit I saw Edward dart into the arctic souvenir shop and buy something more for Renesmee. Great.

We kept moving on in the exhibits going on through some weird looking animals, like the capybaras, camels, prairie dogs, meerkats, and llamas. Nessie was bored of them and passed by them quickly, except for the prairie dogs in which they had a special thing in which the kids can go in this little thing that takes them to little bubbles in the middle of the exhibit and they get to look out. I took a picture of her in the bubble, she was smiling hugely, laughing and giggling when the prairie dogs came close to her bubble.

We went into the bat house, which also housed bunches of other nocturnal animals, hey Edward and I should just stay here and hang out with all of our kind. Ha-ha just kidding. We got to the cage labeled "Vampire Bats", the animals that were the ultimate myth. Us vampires can't turn into vampires. So just another stupid human myth! It was just so fake! How could humans think that they were vampires? Nessie asked about that, and we explained to her in very hushed voices that it was just a human myth. It was hilarious as we were walking out of the Bat house when Nessie asked if we could get one of the vampire bats as a pet- it was quickly denied, in my opinion the bats are just creepy.

As we walked to our final exhibit, the penguin house, Edward and I were overwhelmed by the stinky stench of semi-rotten raw fish. Nasty. But, Nessie wanted to go in too bad, so Edward and I grinned and beared it. We walked through it, with Nessie clapping for them as they dove in the water. She giggled when one would swim by, and laughed hysterically when one of the penguins popped its head out of the water, and she swore it looked straight at her. She walked out of the penguin house like a penguin, so I guess she more like waddled, she was having so much fun with this.

We left the zoo then, having forgotten and not had time for the extra shows we had gotten tickets to go to. As always, whenever we go into public people had stared at us and our beauty, we are used to it by no though, we have finally gotten past that annoyed stage in which we just want them to stop and could care less about our beauty, and even wish it wasn't there. Sorry, I had some issues with that stage. We finally got to Edward's Volvo and got in. I sat Nessie on my lap. She leaned back into me, yawning softly.

"Somebody's tired," I whispered to her. She nodded her head in response to my question, lifting her hand to my neck and sending me a blurring yes.

By the time we got home she was out like a light. Yet still clutching the plush otter to her chest. We carried her to her bed, and let her sleep.

"We'll give here these tomorrow," Edward whispered when we got to our room, lifting up the bags.

"Yes, we will," I said, "Man she had so much fun today. She absolutely loved it. It was so adorable."

"Yes, she truly did love it. I can't wait to give her theses tomorrow, she will be so excited."

"Yeah. Well now maybe it's time we have some fun of our own…."

The next morning Edward gave Renesmee her gifts, the stuffed seal and Polar Bear. He was right she absolutely loved them and didn't put any of them down since she got them. She carried them all day, no matter what she was doing.

As soon as she saw her other family, and they asked her about the zoo, which was immediately, she didn't stop talking about it. All of them had heard the stories over and over again now.

Alice loved hearing about the vampire bats, and how Nessie had asked for one. Always the shopaholic.

Jake of course loved the wolf story. And how she had thought that they were like him.

Emmett found the Polar Bear butt story, hilarious.

As Jasper liked the Kangaroo one.

They really liked them all, and hearing her excitement about it. They were laughing with her, and smiling at her. She loved the attention from everyone. She definitely took after her family.

We should go to the zoo again sometime. Maybe this time, we could bring the whole family and they can join in on the fun.

We will definitely have to go to the zoo again.

**A/N: so you know what you have to do!!! REVIEW!!!! Oh and if you have any ideas for a next chapter tell me! Because I will use them eventually….as of now I have ONE idea for what I can do in the next chapter….sooo yeah….i will need more ideas if you want me to continue this story!!!!**


End file.
